


Fair Game

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M, Fluff, compitition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Fandom: Star TrekCharacter: Kirk, SpockRequest: Can you do star trek one with spock and jim fighting over the reader because they both like the reader (please)





	

You stormed to the bridge, both nervous and angry as you held the crumped in your hands.  
As you approached the doors, they opened and two figures came out.  
“Its illogical.” Spock stated, his hands grasped behind his back as Kirk stormed after him.  
“No, it isn’t.” Kirk sounded aggravated which wasn’t uncommon.  
They both froze when their eyes landed on you. You crossed your arms and raised an eyebrow at them both, unpleased.  
“[y/n], what are-“ Spock didn’t manage to finish his sentence when you interrupted him.  
“What am I doing here? Maybe because I walked into my quarters to find some roses that had been trampled on my floor? Or because every time I leave a room, I come back and find some type of loving gesture that was destroyed by two BOYS who can’t seem to play nice!” You cried out, throwing the flowers on the floor as tears flooded your eyes.  
You hated seeing them fighting but you hated more that every time one of them made an effort for you, the other destroyed it.  
The problem was they both liked you.  
And over the last few weeks it seemed that these feelings had lead to a battle between the full grown men.  
“Whoah, [y/n], its fine.” Kirk shot forward, rubbing your arms to try and calm you down but you pulled away from him.  
“Its not fine. I cant do this anymore, guys.” You step back and saw Spock had moved to the side of Kirk.  
“What do you mean?” Spock asked, worry obvious in his voice.  
“I mean that I don’t know how much more I can take. You’ve both made it clear that my decision doesn’t matter in this situation and im concerned that if I did make a choice, the one I didn’t chose would try and sabotage the relationship out of spite.” You could feel the tears running down your cheek as you looked at them, showing them for the first time how much this was hurting you.  
You liked both of them for different reason.  
You like Kirk because he was funny and witty and always made you laugh. But you liked Spock because he was brave and had a good heart. Both the men were incredibly handsome and you didn’t doubt they would both try their best for you.  
kirk made an ‘oh’ sound as he glanced to Spock, who was watching you closely.  
You could see Kirk forming a plan in his mind while Spock seem uncomfortable with you crying.  
“Okay, here the deal. We each get one date with you. Whoever you chose from then on is your choice.” Kirk said, gesturing the Spock and then to you.  
“And you would be able to interfere in the other date?” You ask. You couldn’t argue that the idea wasn’t a good one. In fact, it was perfect. It would be an even playing ground.  
When you were surprised when they both nodded their head furiously but you smiled.  
“Okay, it’s a deal.” You reach out your hand and shake both their hands in turn before scooping up the flowers and walking back to your room.  
Behind you, Kirk turned to Spock and offered his hand to which Spock took it and shook.  
“May the best man win.” Kirk smiled before the boys parted, each conjuring their own ideas for their dates.


End file.
